Ese mayordomo, enamorado
by Death Hime
Summary: Un nuevo sirviente llega a la mansión Phantomhive. Ciel sospecha una relación de este nuevo integrante y Sebastian...


**Ese mayordomo, enamorado**

El conde se desperezo esperando algo, se quedo ahí con los ojos bien cerrados, esperando ese algo, un algo que no llegó.

Se levantó y se vistió solo, algo lo sacudía por dentro. Solo por curiosidad se acercó al reloj, al verlo se desesperó.

-¡11:30 am! ¡Sebastián!

-¿Qué sucede Bocchan?- preguntaron tres de sus sirvientes al unísono, mas el aludido no aparecía.

-¡¿Dónde está Sebastian? ¡¿Por qué no me despertó? ¡Debí haber ido a una importante reunión hace 2 hrs!- Gritaba desesperado el joven conde, mientras desesperado arreglaba su camisa.

Luego de la desesperación, el anhelado mayordomo se presentó ante su amo en pijama. ¿En pijama?, si. Toda la eficiencia y perfección que conocimos en él, desapareció tras la llegada de cierta persona al singular grupo de sirvientes.

**FLASH BACK**

El mayordomo se hallaba en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando el cocinero se le acercó, indignado.

-Sebastian-san, ¿por qué haces mi trabajo? Yo soy el cocinero, déjame preparar la cena, para algo me contrataste.

-No sirves aquí, no eres cocinero. Contigo cocinando, incluso la ensalada se quema.

-Argh!-Fue la enfurecida respuesta que se dio. –Ah!...emm…Sebastian-san, bueno recibí una carta de mi hermana, desde América y bueno, me preguntaba… ¿no podría ella venir aquí como mucama o algo?

-¿Tu hermana?, ¿por que?

-Bueno, solo diré que tiene ciertos problemas por allá.

-¿Por qué la persiguen?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso insinúas que mi hermana es una criminal?...pues…lo que hizo lo hizo por necesidad…

-Deja ya de divagar. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Asalto y robo en lugar habitado además de violentar a la familia, maltratar a la policía y huir del pais…de hecho, ella viene en un barco camino a Inglaterra.- Dijo Bard mientras se acercaba a la puerta, deteniéndose al ver el asombrado rostro de Sebastián.

-Bueno, deberías hablarlo con el amo.

Durante la tarde el cocinero se presentó al despacho de su amo y le expuso sus peticiones. El conde ante la petitoria, dirigió su mirada al mayordomo quien asintió a la pregunta no formulada.

Una semana después, una adolescente de largo y rubio cabello, ojos claros e inocente semblante llegaba a la mansión como mucama. Era una apariencia y actitud muy contraria de la esperada de una ladrona que huye de la policía, era solo una jovencita de no más de 16 años, reservada y tierna. Su nombre era Leah Summers.

Sebastián no le dio gran importancia, pero Ciel la consideró muy agradable e incluso se permitió el acceder a su amistad. Pasaban tardes juntos, se sentaban a tomar el té, jugar, conversar. Ciel tenía en aquellos momentos la infancia que perdió al morir sus padres.

Poco menos de un mes mas tarde Sebastián era quien poseía aquella atención por parte de Leah, nadie sabia que hacían, pero Sebastian perdía su eficacia y dejaba sus responsabilidades al resto de los sirvientes, lo que –como era de esperar- resulto un total desastre.

FIN FLASH BACK

El conde Ciel Phantomhive estaba en su despacho tomando el té, mientras recordaba aquellas desagradables situaciones. De improviso entro a la habitación su mayordomo.

-Lamento lo sucedido en la mañana Bocchan, no era mi intención descuidar así mis obligaciones.

-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decir?- Preguntó Ciel a su empleado sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No, en realidad yo queria decirle que…Bueno…em…

-Sebastian ¿Qué te sucede?...Tu no eres así, eres despistado y ahora estas divagando, no comprendo que es lo que tienes. Mejor solo vete, descansa por hoy, mañana hablaremos.

-Pero yo queria…

-Es una orden.- Le dijo dominante el joven.

-Yes, my lord.- Respondió el mayordomo con tristeza en su semblante y mucho menos encanto en su habitual respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la jovencita acercándose a Sebastián.

-El amo me mando a descansar, dijo que mañana hablaríamos.

-Entonces le dijiste.

-No…no pude, no comprendo, todo lo he hecho tan perfectamente hasta que me hiciste ver lo que sentía…no he podido hacerlo…

-Sebastian…Debes cumplir con tu deber y decirle la verdad a tu amo.- Dijo la mucama mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la frente del preocupado mayordomo.

-¿Cómo crees que él lo tomaría?- Preguntó sebastian con cara de constipado.

-Yo creo que es algo que puede suceder, no debería tomarlo tan mal.

-¿Tan mal?...eso crees…

-Bueno, debo irme…descansa y piensa bien como se lo dirás…-Acercó su rostro al de Sebastián para besar su frente, pero en ese momento una mariposilla se poso en el rostro de Leah quien lo sacudió ligeramente provocando que los labios de la joven se posaran sobre los del demonio.

-Supongo que esto querías decirme ¿no?- Preguntó Ciel observando el roce de sus sirvientes.

-Ciel-kun, esto no es lo que parece.-trató de explicar Leah, tan sorprendida como su amo y amigo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme Ciel-kun… ¿y que me vas a decir?, no me digas que practicaban primeros auxilios…eso ni tu te lo creerías, además…oí todo lo que dijeron…-Dijo el triste adolescente dejando una taza en la mesita de noche del mayordomo.

-Bocchan, está malinterpretándolo, esto no tiene nada que ver….yo queria…

-¡Cállate!, te traje un té para que veas que puedo valerme por mi mismo…descansa. Leah, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, cuida a tu novio. Yo y los demás podemos encargarnos de todo.

-¡Bocchan!- Gritaron Leah y Sebastián al unísono mientras su amo cerraba de golpe la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué harás entonces Sebastián?

-No sé como, pero se lo diré.

A la mañana siguiente el mayordomo se dirigió a la habitación de su amo como lo hacia normalmente. Cuando entro el ella, el joven estaba despierto y vestido tomando un té frente a la ventana.

-Bocchan yo…

-No importa…tráeme otro té…esto que me trajo Bard está horrible.

-Si, en seguida, pero antes quisiera hablarle.

-Habla rápido.

-Señor, Leah y yo no tenemos nada.

-Piensas que creeré eso luego de lo que ví. Tendría que ser muy ingenuo…se muy bien lo que ví y ni los amigos ni los colegas se besan.

-Eso fue una confusión. Leah me estaba ayudando a…-Se detuvo y bajo sus ojos sonrojándose.

-Sebastian…¿Qué sucede?...Sebas…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un inesperado beso de su mayordomo demonio, los ojos del inocente niño se mantuvieron abiertos durante el beso, luego de este sonrojado, sorprendido pero a la vez alegre en su interior preguntó:

-Sebastian ¿Qué fue eso?

-Esto quería decirle, para esto Leah me ayudaba. Ai shiteru Bocchan.- Dijo nervioso otorgando una leve y tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo podría creer eso?

-¿Acaso esto no dice nada?- lo besó de nuevo- ¿acaso todo lo que he hecho no dice nada? Perdí la razón al dame cuenta, le pedí ayuda a Leah para declararme, al ver que ella era tan cercana a ti y ahora espero que no me rechaces.

-Sebastian…yo…yo…también te amo Sebastián.

El conde y su mayordomo se besaron ardorosamente para luego dejarse caer en la cama, para acariciar y descubrir sus cuerpos mutuamente…El conde permitió los cometidos del mayordomo sin pudores y se dejó hacer…fue poseído pro el demonio, quien por primera vez sentía algo tan fuerte en su oscuro y recóndito corazón, el cual por primera vez latía y lo hacia con fuerzas impensables…

Desde la puerta una entrometida y picara mucama escuchaba toda la acción con una risilla traviesa, la rubia se sonrojaba al dar su trabajo por finalizado, luego se alejó dando saltos por el pasillo de manera alegre…


End file.
